Hanataro: Prince of Xenomorphs
by Rikion
Summary: By a sick twist of fate, instead having a Zanpakuto that heals anything it cuts, Hanataro has a Zanpakuto that could bring an end to all life and within, the most frightening creature in the universe as his Zanpakuto Spirit. Enemies beware for the Prince of Xenomorphs is here!
1. Prologue

**Hey there everyone, I just watched the most amazing movie I've ever seen and regretted not seeing it earlier. Its called _Alien _and it was fucking amazing.**

**The characters were so developed and acted like one would do if in a real life situation, instead of people in horror movies doing stupid things, the music was great and the ending was so dramatic that I loved it! **

**But what I really fell in love with was the Alien, or as I later found out the _Xenomorph. _**

**Everything about it is perfect for death, from the acid blood and bladed tail to the sharp claws and second mouth, it is the Black Angel of Death to my eyes.**

**The moment I got home, I went right to Netflix and watched any and every movie that was related to it and read any info about them, from the _Predators _to _AVP __Requiem_ and even borrowed AVP the game from my cousin. I'll admit that the Predators are impressive(They HUNT Xenomorphs as the greatest trophy), but the Xenomorphs are better in my eyes.**

**Then, halfway through AVP Requiem, my friend came and asked if she could borrow some of my Bleach Manga to read during a two day trip thus sparking this story. **

**Zanpakutos were living souls in some sense before they actually became Zanpakutos(At least that what some of my friends think) and so they lived and died... So what would happen if a Xenomorph became a Zanpakuto but not just any Xenomorph.**

**A Queen Mother...**

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to there rightful owners, I simply write for the fun of it. **

_Prologue _

_On A Distinct Planet _

Dozens of Predators laid dead on the ground while hundreds more ran or leaped over their fallen brothers and sisters. In response, hundreds of Xenomorphs, ignoring there dead or dying siblings, jumped or charged at the Hunters, acid and green blood hit the ground, roars and screeches of pain filled the air and Predators fought with Plasma, spears, and blades against the Xenomorphs' deadly claws, tail, and second mouth.

In the middle of it, a great fight was happening between each species greatest and deadliest fighters.

For the Xenomorphs it was Queen Mother, a Xenomorph that only has only been found and hunted by Predators twice in history and only one killed by them. To them, killing a Queen Mother was the ultimate trophy and greatest of honors among them. Everything about Queen Mother was made to kill, with acid blood far more powerful than a Queen's own and lightning fast attacks that would kill if even if one stopped to blink along with her Children trying and failing to run to her aid.

For the Predators it was an Elder by the name of Reaper who hunted nearly every known creature in the universe and is legendary among Predators for the countless hunts he leaded. It was his tribe's scouting party that had located this Queen Mother and, by rights, his tribe's hunt. Of course, many ships were still watching in orbit enjoying the massive battle with excitement and slight disappointment that they couldn't join in.

Other Predators made sure that Xenomorphs wouldn't be able to come interrupt the fight by shooting Plasma Bolts at any Xenomorphs that came near the circle with deadly precision, rarely missing there mark while the two battled it out. Reaper ducked underneath a massive tail, hearing the very air hiss at the speed the Queen Mother's tail went at, before rolling to avoid a back kick which he was sure that would have turned his ribcage into powder if it hit.

The Queen Mother roared and renew her assault, feeling complete anger at the fact that these Hunters had destroyed her Hive hours before along with all her eggs, with her Children fighting back with equal force.

Reaper grabbed and threw his Combi-Stick at the head which the Queen Mother avoided by quickly moving to the side but stepped on one of the numerous minds Reaper had sent during the battle, injuring her right leg. Despite this, she still swung her leg arm with enough speed and power behind it to create sparks in the air on the path her arm followed but Reaper jumped into the air, both wrist blades out and two Net Launchers in each hand. Coming back down, he shot both arms at they raised to strike, buying him a very vital second to stab both wrist blades into the Queen Mother's head before she could raise her mouth to impale him.

The Queen Mother fought to remove Reaper, claws and tail shooting at him on her head or trying to throw him off, but the Elder avoid this with careful timing and stabbing in her head whenever he could or when he was about to fall off. Finally when the Queen Mother had no less than two dozens stab wounds in her head, she fell dead as her Children roared in anger, the last of them charging the Predators to take as many as they could with them.

Once the battle was over and Reaper had taken the Queen Mother's skull as his trophy, the Predators roared in victory. They may have lost many today but gained a great honor of being part of such a battle! One that would be written in Predator History and told to many young ones to come.

However while she may be dead, didn't mean that the Queen Mother's story would end there...

_?_

The Queen Mother woke up with a earthshaking roar that would sent any other creature, besides Predators, running in fear of this massive monster. However her roar died down as she took notice where she is which was a dark cave devoid of any form of light. Reaching out with her Telepathic abilities, she found that she was the only thing alive in this place. As far as she could tell, Queen Mother was the only thing alive in this dark desolate place.

...She liked it already.

Of course it would have been better if she had her Children with her but no life equals no hosts and no hosts equals no Children. With nothing to do, she decided to wait until something happened or at least until one host shows up.

Then, after waiting for how long, she felt something enter her home. Its felt like one of her Children! Perhaps one that survived and is coming to her aid.

... No this presence felt different to her yet it still felt like one of her Children. Whatever it was, she could tell it was young and confused so, just like she would do to any of her Children, she let out a gentle hiss to call it over.

And Hanataro shot up from his Academy bed, scared out of his wits by whatever nightmare he had.

_The Next Morning _

"Okay everyone at the beginning of your third year, you were given an Asauchi so that it'll be easier for you to contact your Zanpakuto spirits," Sayuri, an average looking teacher, said to her assembled class of twenty. "It is now the middle of the year so I wish to hear if anyone had made contact with there Zanpakutos yet."

The students all looked away from there teacher's gaze who sighed. "I guess none of you had did the meditation I had recommended at the beginning of the year, did you? Very well then we shall..." She saw a hand raise from the back of the group and the students more so they could allow her a better look at who it was.

"Ah yes Hanataro?" The small boy wasn't the most noticeable person with dull looking eyes and black hair that reached his ears thus was easily ignored by his classmates.

Hanataro put his hand down and stuttered. "I-i t-t-think I h-heard my Z-zanpakuto." Silence was in the class for a good couple second, mostly because not even Sayuri had expected him to be the first to contact his Zanpakuto out of her entire class.

She shook her head and smiled. "Good! At least one of you did so, can you explain what you heard?"

"Um. A-at f-first I d-didn't hear or see a-anything but t-then I h-heard h-hissing a-and I t-think I s-saw something b-big." His teacher nodded her head.

"First contact with your Zanpakutos are always like that, vague, but you are getting somewhere. Keep attempting to contact it and I'm sure in a few years that you'll be able to freely talk to it. Now onto today's lesson," She turned her back to them, missing the fact that Hanataro wilted at the glares he was receiving from his classmates and wished that he hadn't spoken up.

_Later _

The Queen Mother was interested by what she was seeing, so far she learnt that she was in an 'Academy for Shinigami' by watching through her Child's eyes. It took a while to find a way to do so for contact with this Child was more difficult than with her other Children but after focusing her Telepathic abilities on him, she was able to see through his eyes although she couldn't speak to him yet.

She was also right in her assumption that he was different for he looked nothing like one of her Children. No claws, no bladed tail, no inner mouth, nothing deadly! He only had clawless hands and one mouth but still, he was the only one of her Children alive right now and so she will protect him as such.

Then the Queen Mother saw two males larger than her Child bothering him with insults and pain. In anger, she focused her Telepathic powers on them.

"Think your so high just because you managed to speak to your sword first don't you?" One of the larger third years accused Hanataro who was held up in the air by his robes. The small third year shook his head. If anything he almost wished that he didn't come in contact with his Zanpakuto first!

Unfortunately that only made it worse as the one who wasn't holding him up smiled. "Your lying ain't you and besides I'm sure that whatever Zanpakuto you have is as weak as you. In fact, why don't we toughen you up a bit." They both pulled back a fist but before they hit him, the duo suddenly froze before there eyes became empty, dropped him, and walked off leaving behind a confused Hanataro.

...

The next morning, the teachers would found the bodies Kanta and Kenzo both of them dead with there necks slit by there own swords.

**Hoped you enjoy this first chapter and I promise more to come. And If you don't know what a Queen Mother is, here is a little something about them.**

**Queen Mother**

**The rulers of the Xenomorphs Species, even Queens and Empresses bow before them, and the greatest of all trophies to Predators. They look similar to Queens and Empress Xenomorphs but much bigger and having a smaller crest on there heads. They are also far more powerful than Queens and Empresses and have outstanding/horrifying powers that no other Xenomorphs has. They have powerful telepathic powers so they can control the minds of weaker willed people and make them do anything she wishes and can command Xenomorphs across the universe.**

**Along with this, they can communicate with other species through dreams/nightmares and a form of empathic powers which can drive people insane.  
**

**They can also merge with the Hive Resin as oppose to her Children using it as a means of camouflage and uses it as a portal or interact with it so that it won't become a physical obstruction to her.**

**So in short, the deadest of all Xenomorphs is now the Zanpakuto Spirit of Bleach's most unappreciated character. **


	2. Chapter One: Fear the Queen Mother

**Chapter two for you all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and hope you enjoy this one!**

"Sup." Normal Speaking

_'Holy shit I CAN READ MINDS!.' Thoughts._

_**"I"m slightly insane with an odd love for crack pairings." ****The Queen Mother**_.

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to there own rightful owners. I own nothing. **

Chapter One: Fear the Queen Mother

_The Next Day_

Hanataro was scared.

While that wasn't new itself since he was scared of many things, this fear was by far the oddest of the bunch.

He was scared of his own Zanpakuto. As Hanataro walked the hallways, he could hear nearly every student whispering about the deaths of Kanta and Kenzo, both found by there roommates and dead by there own blades. Teachers cancelled classes today to discuss what had happen but Hanataro knew that somehow, he killed them. He was scared that someone would find out that he killed them and send him to prison or worse, kill him.

However his fears was not needed as the teachers focused on any students that bear a grudge on the two and didn't even consider him able to hurt, let alone kill, them. The fact that they committed suicide is also another important factor as they didn't display any signs of suicidal behavior so while some teachers searched for murderers, others kept an eye on the students in case one of them displays any suicidal behavior.

So far only two students was the teachers radar for suicidal behavior and one was Kira. Even though he caught the attention of teachers but after what he encountered during his trip to the World of the Living, he was understandably depressed. The other was none other than Hanataro who is often the victim of bullying and often stays away from large crowds so the teachers tried to introduce him to other students by pairing him together with Hinamori, Renji, and Kira for a group project.

This proved to be a good move since Hanataro became very cheerful around Hinamori while Renji protected him from any bullies and Kira always had questions about the Fourth Division which is where he wishes to start as a Shinigami.

The Queen Mother observed her Child's new friends with what appears to be a calculating gaze despite lack of eyes. The female made her Child smile but resolved to keep watch on her, females of any race tended to be more sneakier and deadlier than males. The loud red head male often protected her Child from others who wished to seek harm. Not that it was needed, one simple telepathic command and they'll be dead in a few minutes. Finally the blond one interacted with her Child the least but always seemed interested whenever someplace called "Fourth Division" is brought up.

She decided that they would live once the Hive was built, if her Child wished it, but any ill intent is sensed from them and they'll be the first to become hosts.

...

Ah yes The Queen Mother forgot about an important detail. She was far too old to lay eggs now so she left that task to the Queens at the last Hive so this presented a major problem. No eggs equals no facehuggers which equals no other Children to build the Hive. However she'll come up with an answer to this problem, Queen Mothers wasn't consider the rulers of Xenomorphs for there strength alone, a ruler had to be able to outsmart there enemies as well as have the strength to back it up.

There was another problem though, establishing contact with her Child. So far she only managed to achieve to see what he sees and while that was useful, it wasn't enough. However she noticed that last night, it was slightly easily to contact him but that only lasted for a couple seconds and she only got a hiss out to him. But the Queen Mother wasn't worried, thanks to her lifespan, she had nearly all the time in the world to try and talk to her Child.

_Six Months Later _

"Man this sucks!" Renji said swinging his sword at Kira who blocked it with his own while Hinamori and Hanataro sat outside the mat. Currently the group of friends was relaxing in one of the training rooms, there entire day free due to it being the last day of the year. "Three years and I haven't heard my Zanpakuto once."

Kira winced as he barely blocked an attack to his shoulder, there swords may still have there sheaths on them but still cause a good deal of hurt. "At least lighten up Renji, not all of us wishes to be part of the Eleventh."

The topic of the division made him grin. "Come on, you sure you don't want to follow me to the Eleventh? It'll be fine, fighting everyday and battling Hollows on the frontlines."

"No thanks," The blond student managed to hit Renji under his guard making him wince. "I heard that the captain for that Division is completely insane."

Renji ducked under Kira's sword and hit him in the back of his legs before kicking him down. "I win and isn't the crazy captain the one for the Twelfth?"

"There both insane, just different insane." Kira got up from the ground, dusting himself and looked at Hanataro. "Hanataro, Hinamori, which divisions do you two want to join?"

Hinamori's answer was one that she knew by heart. "Captain Aizen's of course. I heard that his lieutenant is almost at Captain's level so that means his spot will be free by the time I join the division."

Renji chuckled. "So your going to work hard to become the lieutenant of his division. Okay how about you Hanataro? Still planning to join the Fourth?"

The shy student nodded his head. "Y-yes, I-i'm r-really i-interested in t-the Fourth." Renji scowled at his answer. "Come on, doesn't anyone want to join the Eleventh with me?"

"No. No. N-no." Was his answer from three different people knowing that if they joined him in the Eleventh, they'll most likely be used as practice dummies since out of the four of them, Renji was the best with a sword.

"How about we talk about our Zanpakutos for a change?" Hinamori drew her sword out, staring at it. "I swore I heard bells last night and a bird for some reason."

Kira did the same with his sword, staring at it with an intense gaze. "Mine's different. Whenever I sleep, I feel like everything got twice as heavy."

"Huh my dreams are still normal but I keep feeling something whenever I fight though." Renji turned to Hanataro who looked more nervous than before. "Say Hanataro weren't you the first third year to hear there Zanpakuto a couple months back? What do you hear from it?"

Hanataro avoided his look as well as his other friends. "I-I keep w-waking u-up in a weird c-cave and s-still hear h-hissing but I-i c-could m-make o-out s-something big n-now." His friends looked surprised at this because, to be honest, besides healing Kido Hanataro was pretty much near useless at anything else but to hear him gain so much progress with his Zanpakuto was amazing.

Kira patted him on the back, a rare gesture for the normally depressed teen. "Hey maybe you'll end up being the first out of all of us to learn there Zanpakuto's name."

"No way! If anything, I'm going to be the first to learn my Zanpakuto's name!" Renji yelled, his competitive side flaring up and the group of friends laughed. However Hanataro left out the part that the hissing was much louder than a few months ago and that the fact whatever he keeps seeing sends shivers down his back despite the fact that he still couldn't make it out completely.

Although whenever he did see it, he always felt more comfortable in its presence like it was his mother's own.

_With The Queen Mother_

The Queen Mother was going over what she had learned through her Child's eyes over the pass few months. She had found out a few months earlier that she could make this cave look however she wishes so what better than like a Hive with her on the throne. Though it still lack of her Children hiding within or on the walls but it was good enough.

Another thing is that she was apparently now something called a 'Zanpakuto', a spirit within the blade that her Child carries around and that the only way for them to establish complete contact was for him to learn her name. That was another problem as her Children simply address her as Mother but the Queen Mother wasn't sure that would work.

Although a name for herself did sound appealing and thus been using the last three months to come up with the perfect name to describe her. Finally she came up with one and gave a dangerous grin that would have made a Predator shiver.

_One Week Later _

Aizen was walking the halls of the Academy with a kind smile on his face which many of the female students found handsome. He was here because it was his division turn to attend this year's graduating ceremony and what better way than to connect with the students than to walk among them.

Of course no one knew of Aizen's evil plans save for Kisuke and his allies along with his two trusted supporters. No everyone only saw the captain with the kind smile.

"Captain Aizen!" A third year ran up to him, Hinamori if he remembered correctly, and behind her was the group pf friends that he and Gin saved a few years before, except for one. "Hello Hinamori, Renji, Kira and..." He trailed off, staring at the newest addition who nervously avoided his curious gaze.

He wasn't the only one who was curious as his Zanpakuto, **Kyōka Suigetsu,** sensed an odd power deep within him and decided to investigate. A little known fact about Zanpakutos is that they are able to freely communicate with each other by entering there inner worlds, providing that at least one of them already has a wielder that knows there name.

_Hanataro's Inner World _

**Kyōka Suigetsu **appeared in a dark cave with a seemly organic substance coating the walls, ceilings, and floor. This time, it was in the form of a weapon with long flowing blond hair, sea blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin, this time because it's form always changes every time Aizen sees it in it's inner world. Never in the same form twice.

The woman walked deeper into the cave, ignoring the hissing at the back of her head, confident that whatever this boy's Zanpakuto Spirit was, she could deal with it. Finally she walked into what appears to be an empty room with something that resembled a huge throne in the middle of it.

"Odd, I expected someone to be here." She mumbled, slightly disappointed at this. However she got her wish when she suddenly felt something behind her but didn't move fast enough to avoid getting grabbed and lifted up into the air by a huge claw. Struggling to break free, **Kyōka Suigetsu **came face to face with the most horrifying thing she ever witness.

The thing had pure black skin, an odd crest that vaguely resembled a crown, huge sharp teeth, a elongated, cylindrical skulls but no eyes or nose, and of giant size, easily standing at than 24 feet or more. She saw the thing emerged out of the same organic substance that coated the room and **Kyōka Suigetsu** watched in horror as it opened it's mouth, reveal an inner mouth much bigger than her head and barely had enough time to shatter before the mouth snapped the place her head was.

_With Aizen _

_"That child is dangerous." _Aizen was surprised to hear the fear in his Zanpakuto's voice and responded. _'Which one?' __"That one in the middle. He posses something inhuman. Something dangerous."_

He felt Zanpakuto retreat back into his mind and smiled at Hanataro, who was standing at the middle. "May I ask for your name?"

Shaking with nerves, he meet the captain's eyes. "H-H-Hanataro."

_With The Queen Mother _

The Xenomorph hissed at the fact that the woman managed to escape her though she was sure that she wouldn't be back again. Sitting back on her throne, she waited until the name was right for her Child to learn her name.

And once he does, a new Hive shall rise with him as it's Prince.

**Looks like Aizen will be keeping an eye on Hanataro now won't he? Please leave a review and until next time, see yeah!**


End file.
